Let's Love
by Toben
Summary: "Saya juga tidak setuju dengan ide pernikahan ini, Park-ssi." Chanyeol tersenyum tampan, pilihan ibunya kali oke tapi Chanyeol tidak suka gadis ketus yang pendendam. Detik berikutnya, senyum miringnya tersungging tajam,"Tapi karena aku sudah mengantarkanmu pulang dan buat pertemuan kedua diadakan kenapa kita tidak menikah saja Baekhyun sayang?"CHANBAEK/GS/CH1UP


**Let's Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** **Saya juga tidak setuju dengan ide pernikahan ini, Park-** ** _ssi_** **." Chanyeol tersenyum tampan, pilihan ibunya kali oke tapi Chanyeol tidak suka gadis ketus yang pendendam. Detik berikutnya, senyum miringnya tersungging tajam,"Tapi karena aku sudah mengantarkanmu pulang dan buat pertemuan kedua diadakan kenapa kita tidak menikah saja Baekhyun sayang?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ibunya bilang ia harus menikah Chanyeol mengangguk saja. Terlalu malas untuk membantah perintah ibunya, lagipula ia hanya perlu melakukan yang seperti biasa dan calon istrinya akan kabur tanpa perlu membuatnya susah. Pria kelahiran November itu menyeringai tipis. _Well_ , gadis mana yang suka dibuat menunggu sih?

Harusnya begitu, harusnya tidak ada sosok gadis yang menunggunya sampai jam 10 malam dimusim dingin dengan suhu dibawah 0 derajat untuk sebuah kencan buta yang akan berakhir sia-sia. Tapi dari pertemuan pertama mereka Chanyeol tahu, Byun Baekhyun adalah perempuan yang punya tingkat kekeras kepalaan yang tidak bisa gunakan untuk bahan candaan.

"Apa musim dingin membuat oli mobil anda beku?"

Salam pembukaan yang penuh sindiran.

Saat itu Chanyeol menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dengan baik. Ia berada dalam mode pria baik hati yang akan meminta maaf membuat gadisnya menunggu. Jauh dalam hati, ia merutuk tingkah gadis didepannya.

 _Kenapa kau tidak pulang saja dan buat semuanya mudah huh?_

"Saya dalam rapat tahunan beberapa jam dan saya pikir anda tidak akan menunggu untuk itu, Baekhyun- _ssi_."

Ah basa-basi yang terlalu membosankan. Salju saja memandang malas kearah mereka.

"Saya berterima kasih anda sudah datang setelah rapat yang melelahkan, Park- _ssi_."

 _Saat kau memutuskan untuk tidak datang harusnya kau lakukan itu sampai akhir Park bodoh!_

Bibir boleh tersenyum, namun jauh dalam hati segala umpatan juga cacian telah Baekhyun layangkan untuk pria tinggi berambut hitam itu. Masih sempat saja bertingkah selayaknya pria _gentle_ padahal sudah membuatnya menunggu berjam-jam cih. Tolong catat, Baekhyun benci sekali tipe pria seperti Park Chanyeol.

"Anda terlihat begitu muram, apa menunggu adalah hal yang paling menyebalkan?"

Heol, mahluk macam apa sih si Park ini? Rasanya Baekhyun ingin membalikan meja sekarang juga. Sebenarnya ia cukup senang atas usaha Park Chanyeol yang hampir berhasil menggagalkan kencan buta mereka, tapi kenapa pria ini muncul tiba-tiba setelah tiga jam penuh kekesalan? Jika bukan karena pria datar yang duduk sudut restoran, Baekhyun bersumpah ia sudah kabur sejak tadi.

Dan yeah, itu salah satu ulah kekuasaan ibunya yang mutlak, bahkan untuk kencan buta yang dilakukan ditempat ramai ia masih tetap saja harus diuntit. Meredam kekesalannya, segera Baekhyun kembali tersenyum seperti munafik,"Saya tidak punya alasan lain untuk tidak menunggu, Park- _ssi_."

Oke cukup. Chanyeol muak jika harus berada dalam basa-basi panjang yang memalukan. Harusnya perempuan ini memakinya, kenapa malah tersenyum cantik dan membuat nafasnya rusak?

"Setidaknya jika kau pulang kita tidak perlu menikah, Byun Baekhyun."

Bom waktunya sudah meledak. Dengan gayanya yang anggun Baekhyun menghirup aroma teh mintnya santai kemudian mengarahkan iris kecoklatannya untuk membidik sang srigala berbulu domba didepan sana.

"Semua itu akan jadi lebih mudah jika anda melalui jalan didepan sana tanpa mencoba untuk berhenti. Saya juga tidak setuju dengan ide pernikahan ini, Park- _ssi_."

Chanyeol tersenyum tampan. _See_? Bukankah ia benar, perempuan ini memang punya pengendalian diri yang bagus. Pilihan ibunya kali ini oke tapi Chanyeol tidak suka tipe gadis ketus yang pendendam. Seringai miring terbit diwajahnya,"Kau sudah makan malam?"

Baekhyun mendengus dalam hati,"Saya terbiasa melewatkannya."

Byun Baekhyun benar-benar bukan _style_ nya!

"Aku tidak terbiasa makan malam sendiri."

"Alasan yang cukup bagus."

Benar-benar perempuan berhati dingin.

Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya dramatis,"Apa ada usaha lain agar rencana anda tetap berhasil, Park- _ssi_?"

Setelah pulang Baekhyun yakin Sehun akan mengadukan semuanya pada ibunya dan ia juga yakin kelakuan Park Chanyeol yang membuatnya menunggu selama tiga jam tidak akan berdampak apa-apa. Orang tuanya terlalu berharap pada keluarga Park.

Sebelah alis pria Park itu naik,"Bukankah membuatmu menunggu itu cukup?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan senyum yang aneh,"Ibu saya akan dengan sangat hati memberi pengertian karena anda adalah pria super sibuk."

"Jadi maksudmu pernikahan itu akan tetap berlangsung?"

Memangnya kesimpulan apalagi yang bisa kau temukan dalam kasus ini, bodoh? Tentu saja orang tuanya akan dengan senang hati memaafkan Chanyeol hanya karena sebuah keterlambatan. Dan sudah sangat jelas, yang sekarang mereka butuhkan adalah chaos mengerikan agar rencana pernikahan bodoh itu bisa dihentikan secepatnya. Dan _heol.._ Kenapa pria didepannya itu sama bodohnya dengan rencana pernikahan ini?

"Kuncinya adalah kedatangan anda," gadis itu menegakan tubuhnya,"Saya diminta untuk menunggu sampai pagi buta hanya untuk kedatangan anda. Sebenarnya membuat saya menunggu itu sebuah pilihan bagus, sayangnya anda tidak melakukannya hingga tuntas."

Tidak peduli pukul berapapun Park Chanyeol datang, Baekhyun harus menunggu bahkan jika itu sampai langit fajar menjelang. Itu adalah kalimat penutup pembicaraan yang dingin dengan ibunya.

Chanyeol terperangah tak tampan."Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Karena menikahi anda adalah sebuah keharusan."

Bibir tipisnya begitu pintar.

Chanyeol menjadi semakin penasaran dengan pribadi Byun Baekhyun yang sebenarnya. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang perempuan ini lakukan?

"Menikahi ku adalah keharusan dan baru saja kau bilang harusnya aku tidak perlu datang. Itu tidak sinkron, Baek. Jadi sebenarnya apa yang sedang coba kau katakan?"

 _Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Park. Itu menggelikan!_

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah sebelum melempar tatapannya dinginnya pada pria itu."Anda tahu dengan jelas, Park- _ssi_. Saya sedang memberi anda pilihan. Berakhir dengan _chaos_ mengerikan atau mengantar saya pulang kemudian menikah. Itu bukan sesuatu yang sulit bukan?"

Hal paling gila dari malam di pertengahan Januari adalah Park Chanyeol yang mengantarkannya pulang ke hotel. Lebih gila lagi saat pria itu bilang haruskah Baekhyun menginap di apartemennya saja karena ada kamar kosong disana. Oke, Baekhyun rasa ia harus membenturkan kepala Chanyeol pada _dashboard_ mobil agar cepat sadar. Si tiang listrik itu benar-benar sinting! Parahnya lagi pria itu malah tersenyum miring seperti seorang _psyhco_. Mengingat itu membuat Baekhyun kesal setengah mati, lantas ia menatap Chanyeol dari samping kemudian melipat tangannya di dada.

"Jadi anda benar-benar setuju untuk pertemuan kedua?"

Chanyeol yang sedang menyetir cuek saja,"Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah jelas jawabannya."

Kali ini Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan dengusan kekesalannya lagi. Park Chanyeol terlalu menyebalkan!

"Maksud saya, apa anda tahu agenda di pertemuan kedua?" Meski sangat kesal dan mendengus Baekhyun masih berusaha bersikap sopan. Hei, ia tidak mau merendahkan harga dirinya dengan cara mengumpat kasar didepan pria dingin macam Park Chanyeol.

Pria dibalik roda kemudi itu tak banyak berekpresi,"Hanya makan biasa bukan? Mungkin aku bisa membuatmu menunggu lagi dan dengan begitu ibumu akan marah."

Selain sombong manusia dingin ini juga tidak sopan. Kemana nada formalnya pergi saat bicara dengan orang asing? Baekhyun menekan pangkal hidungnya kuat-kuat, begitu muak dengan semua tingkah Park Chanyeol padanya.

"Agenda pertemuan kedua adalah makan malam keluarga. Jadi bagaimana anda bisa menyikapi ini?"

"Mudah, kenapa tidak kau bawa saja priamu? Masalah selesai."

Alih-alih terdengar panik, Park Chanyeol malah menghela nafas bosan dan saat itu juga Baekhyun merasakan tekanan darahnya naik tinggi. Pria ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Jadi dengan satu helaan nafas pasrah Baekhyun menyerah, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya lelah memilih memandangi bayangan gelap sepanjang malam,"Aku tidak punya pria untuk dibawa. Kenapa tidak kau saja? Lagipula aku masih sayang nyawa."

Seulas senyum miring tersunging diwajah Chanyeol. Susah sekali membuat gadis ini berada dalam situasi santai, selain pendendam Byun Baekhyun juga sangat kaku. Nah, saatnya bermain denganmu nona manis.

"Aku juga sama." Sahut Chanyeol tenang.

Bola mata gadis itu bergulir jengah,"Kenapa tidak perempuan yang barusan kau temui?"

Rapat pengting? Itu alasan paking klasik yang sudah sangat bosan Baekhyun dengar.

Diam-diam Chanyeol mengulum senyum,"Apa sejelas itu?"

Kening Baekhyun mengerut karenanya,"Kau berantakan Park."

Chanyeol tertawa renyah, mengundang rengutan jengah dari gadis disampingnya. Masa bodoh, ia hanya ingin tertawa. Sejurus kemudian sebuah ide brilian muncul dalam benaknya.

"Yeah, tolong berpura-pura tidak tahu."

Si mungil mendengus lagi.

Dlitari oleh salju yang turun, mobil Chanyeol bebelok menuju hotel yang Baekhyun maksud. Pria itu sengaja memberhentikan mobilnya jauh dari pintu lobby, Baekhyun bertanya-tanya tapi kemudian ia bungkam saat melihat si tinggi memandangannya dengan tatapan aneh juga senyum tampan yang diam-diam membuat Baekhyun merona parah. Ada sesuatu yang salah disini, Baekhyun yakin dan—

"Karena aku sudah terlanjur mengantarmu pulang dan membuat pertemuan kedua diadakan, kenapa kita tidak menikah saja _Baekhyun_ _sayang_?"

A—APA?!

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

.

Ini murni efek teaser yang bikin gue jejeritan dan untung gak ditimpuk tetangga.

Rambut pink kayak cotton candy, rambut panjang kayak sapu *?* duh pliss tetep aja _ketjeh_.. Otak gue jadi ogeb lagi kan bikin kayak beginiaan hahaha..

Rencananya ini mau gue bikin drabble yang berchapter gimana menurut kalian guys? Mending gue lanjut apa stop aja? Muehehehe.. Give me your review yaaa

Saranghaeyo~~


End file.
